


What Lies Beneath

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wonders could Spock be the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

What has happened, I cannot explain.  
  
The moment we melded I felt no longer alone.  
  
It's always been my life, living a life of solitude, never truly letting anyone in.  
  
Command is a lonely place.  
  
But, you knew that didn't you. For you have lived it also.  
  
Are we truly more than just friends? Have I found my soul mate?   
  
Could you be the one that I have been searching for all my life?  
  
Someone to fill that void, to make me complete.  
  
Time will tell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
